A Dazzling Problem
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Adagio is caught by Aria and Sonata in the restroom for playing a toy that isn't hers. This story is rated M for adult themes and nudity.
1. Chapter 1

The Dazzlings are getting ready to leave the stage after they finished their final song for the night.

"Great concert for tonight, girls" said Adagio. "We are going home"

They went to the car and headed back home.

"Girls, take a shower, brush your teeth and go to bed" Adagio told Aria and Sonata.

"We will, Adagio" said Aria.

Aria went to the restroom and got in to the shower.

"Make sure you wash everything, Aria" said Adagio getting undressed.

"Yes, Adagio" said Aria.

Few minutes later after her shower, Aria came out in her bra and panties and brought her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Here's your pajamas, Aria" said Adagio.

"Thank you, Adagio" said Aria.

"Anytime, Aria" said Adagio.

"Time for my shower" said Sonata.

"Wash everything, Sonata" said Adagio.

"I sure will, Adagio" said Sonata.

After that, Sonata came out in her bra and panties and brought her toothbrush.

"Here's your pajamas and I have our toothpaste" said Adagio.

"Thanks, Adagio" said Sonata.

"Anytime and time for my shower" said Adagio taking her bra and panties off.

As Adagio was to turn the shower on, she saw a toy that is shape like a penis.

"What is a dildo doing here?" said Adagio picking it up. "Let me see what the dildo do"

She put some lube on a dildo and put it on her vagina.

"Hey, that toy isn't bad at all" said Adagio.

Later, Aria and Sonata came out in their pajamas and saw Adagio's dirty clothes left on the floor.

"Adagio forgot to put her dirty clothes in the washing machine" said Sonata.

"I will tell her" said Aria.

Just as Aria opened the door, she saw Adagio playing a dildo.

"Adagio Dazzle!" yelled Aria.

"Uh-oh" said Adagio.

"You can't play that dildo, Adagio" said Sonata. "That isn't yours"

Adagio put the dildo away while Aria calls the police from her cell phone. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Arrested

After Adagio put the dildo away, Aria is calling the police on her cell phone and a police officer picks up the phone.

"Hello?" the police officer asked.

"Hello, this is Aria Blaze" said Aria on her phone.

"Okay, what is it, ma'am?" the police officer asked.

"Adagio was playing a dildo in the bathroom" said Aria. "Would you arrested her?"

"Yes, ma'am" said the police officer. "We're on our way"

"Thanks" said Aria hanging up her cell phone.

Few minutes later, the police came to The Dazzlings' home and went inside.

"Who's playing a dildo?" The police officer asked.

"It was Adagio" said the girls.

"Adagio Dazzle, you are under arrested for playing a dildo in the bathroom" said the police officer.

"But, sir, I didn't do that on purpose" said Adagio.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but you are being arrested" said the police officer. "Now put your clothes on"

"And you being kicked out of the band with us" said Aria.

Adagio puts her clothes on and handcuffed by the police.

"Bye-bye, Adagio" said Aria. "Never come back with us again"

Adagio was taken away in the police car while Aria and Sonata went back inside the house.

"Adagio is going to jail now" said Aria.  
"She sure is" said Sonata. "Now can we go to bed?"

"Sure, Sonata" said Aria.

Aria and Sonata went their room and their bed.

"I hope Adagio doesn't return here" said Aria.

"I hope not" said Sonata. "Good night, Aria"

"Good night, Sonata" said Aria.

Moments later, Adagio Dazzle is sitting in the back of the police car angrily.

"We just got a yellow girl name Adagio Dazzle" said the police officer.

"Great, now sent her to jail" said the other police officer.

"Okay, we're on our way" said the police officer.

The police officer has sent Adagio to the Canterlot Jail. See what happens in the next chapter.


	3. Conversation

Next morning at Canterlot High, the Equestria Girls are going to their classroom.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset Shimmer" said Rainbow Dash. "I heard someone was playing your dildo last night"

"It was Adagio Dazzle" said Sunset Shimmer. "She was playing with my dildo last night"

"Okay, then" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's get to our seats because our teacher is coming"

Later at lunch, Sunset Shimmer tells the rest of the girls about Adagio was playing with Sunset's dildo.

"And then, police arrested Adagio for playing with my dildo in the restroom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is bad, Sunset Shimmer" said Pinkie Pie.

"It is, Pinkie Pie" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am going to tell her mom about this after school"

"Now, darling, there's no need to share the story like that" said Rarity.

"Yes, I know, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer.

After school, Sunset Shimmer went to the Dazzlings' house and talk to Adagio's mom.

"Hi, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset Shimmer" said Adagio's mom.

"I just heard that your daughter was playing with my dildo last night" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Yes and she's got in trouble and arrested by the police" said Adagio's mom. "I'll show you where she played at"

"Okay, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

Adagio's mom showed Sunset Shimmer the restroom.

"This is where Adagio played your dildo at" said Adagio's mom.

"When did that happen?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Right before her shower" said Adagio's mom. "And the dildo belongs to you"

Adagio's mom gave Sunset Shimmer her dildo back.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Anytime, Sunset" said Adagio's mom. "By the way, Aria and Sonata told me that they kicked Adagio out of the band following the incident"

"I hope we can Adagio in court soon" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I hope so too" said Adagio's mom.

"Anyways, ma'am, I gotta go" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, bye, Sunset Shimmer" said Adagio's mom.

Sunset Shimmer left the Dazzlings' house and went to her house. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. Adagio's cellmates

Next morning at Sunset Shimmer's house, Sunset Shimmer is waiting for the school bus while she saw Kerry walking by.

"Hi, Sunset" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I heard that Adagio Dazzle was playing with your dildo" said Kerry.

"Yes, I know" said Sunset Shimmer. "The school bus is here"

"Let's go, Sunset" said Kerry.

At the Canterlot Jail, Adagio Dazzle has her cellmate named Amber and Sally.

"Hi, I'm Amber" said Amber. "I am a pyromaniac"

"And I'm Sally" said Sally. "I am a thief"

"Hi, I'm Adagio Dazzle" said Adagio. "I played with a dildo the other night"

"Don't you ever played that again" said Sally.

"I won't" said Adagio. "It is nice to see you two here"

At Canterlot High, the school bus arrives and Sunset Shimmer and Kerry gets off the bus.

"Let's go to our first class to see our friends" said Kerry.

"True, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, girls" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"We are on our way to our first class of the day" said Kerry.

"That's cool" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is" said Kerry.

Back at Canterlot Jail, Adagio, Amber and Sally are having lunch.

"Chili for lunch?" Adagio asked.

"That's what we usually have" said Amber.

"Never had one before" said Adagio.

"Why did you played a dildo for?" Sally asked.

"I just wanted to try it" said Adagio.

"Oh, okay" said Sally.

Back at Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer, Kerry and the rest of the Equestria Girls are having lunch.

"This ham sandwich is delicious" said Applejack.

"It sure is, Applejack" said Kerry.

"Adagio's mom just gave me my dildo back yesterday" said Sunset Shimmer. "I didn't bring it to school because I would go to detention if I do"

"That's true, darling" said Rarity.

"Exactly, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later after school, the girls are heading back home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	5. The hearing

After being in jail with Amber and Sally for a few days, Adagio Dazzle is heading to the courthouse for the hearing. The grand jury is there. In it is Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk along with other background characters. Sunset Shimmer will be on the jury in the trial along with Kerry, Applejack, Adagio's mom, Rainbow Dash and some background characters. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy are in the courtroom to watch the hearing. They are allowed to be there for it is for the public. The being quiet due to the case after all of course.

"You may all be seated" said the judge. "The case of that young lady to see if she stands trial can come to an order"

"The evidence is real" said the D.A. "It is all linked in this case and that young lady. I say she should be on trial, thank you"

"She should be on trial" said Aria. "For we link that evidence to this case"

Adagio Dazzle is pleaded not guilty. Forty thousand dollars' bond is set for her. For they don't want her on the street during the trial. Twilight and her friends are talking now. That she will put on trial as in Adagio Dazzle. They hope he goes to prison for 3 to 5 years. They are glad that Adagio will lose money. They are talking in the building before they all go to their houses. They are talking about that case right now.

"We are happy that forty thousand dollars will be taken away from Adagio" said Twilight. "We can't wait to see the trial until the jury reaches a verdict"

"I'm happy too" said Pinkie Pie. "I can't wait to see the trial"

"Me too, darling" said Rarity. "Adagio played Sunset's dildo in the restroom"

"I agree with you all" said Fluttershy. "She should go to prison for 3 to 5 years"

"Exactly, Fluttershy" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

The trial begins in the next chapter. See what happens next.


	6. The Trial part 1

Adagio Dazzle is now on trial for her crimes. It is a federal case because she is a wanted woman in seven cities from Equestria. The opening arguments of that case. That case is a big one. I could send her to prison for 3 to 5 years. The DA is going first of course. That is the way it goes in court cases. That DA is a tough one. He is the one of the best DA's in Equestia. The trial will be on TV so that students can watch it on the big screen at Canterlot High. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are there in person. To watch the trial right there.

"You may all be seated" said the judge. "The case of Equestria vs. Adagio Dazzle has to order."

"Time to start now" said the DA. "That young lady, Adagio Dazzle has played with Sunset Shimmer's dildo and didn't pay her taxes. She is guilty on all charges against her. Find her guilty, that evidence proves that she did them. Thank you."

"Thanks, your honor" said the defense attorney. "Adagio did the crime. She played a dildo because she wanted to be a porn star and she paid her taxes on time. Thank you."

"That is all we have for today" said the judge. "Until tomorrow that is in fact"

Twilight and her friends are talking about that case now. They know what the DA said is very true. They know Equestria has a strong case against Adagio Dazzle. She could face up to 3 to 5 years in prison without parole. They are talking the main witness for Equestria. It is one of them in fact. It is a female from the group. So yes it's a girl in fact.

"She did it I am sure" said Twilight. "Are you ready to take the stands, Aria?"

"I think she did" said Aria. "In fact, I saw her do it. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Hey! I said that" said Pinkie Pie.

"Oops" said Aria.

"She will help I am sure" said Fluttershy. "Aria saw everything in fact."

"Yes, of course, darling" said Rarity. "She was there at the time"

See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	7. The Trial part 2

Adagio Dazzle is still on trial. Aria Blaze is ready to take the stand. That DA is ready to call her to the witness stand. She is the star witness to the case against her. That DA is tough. He knows how cases are done. The judge is now ready to come out. The Bailiff said all rise. They did so as he come out. He told them to be seated. The DA is now ready to call Aria to the stand. She was sworn to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth and took her seat at the stand.

Is it true that she played Sunset's dildo?" The DA asked. "That you told to watch it?"

"Yes sir" said Aria. "That is what happed. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Hey! That's what I said!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Is it also true that she didn't pay her taxes?" The DA asked. "After she played with a dildo?"

"Also true" said Aria. "Our former band member, The Dazzlings, Adagio Dazzle is a bad girl."

"That is all I have" said the DA. "Thank you."

The judge asked the defense attorney if he wants to cross examine her. He said yes, of course he will. He wants to make her slip to make it seems like she wasn't there. But the thing is she was there. She managed to escaped before she gives a dildo to her. So she is the star witness against her. That lawyer is known to do the stuff like that. That judge knows her well.

"You weren't there" said that defense attorney. "Admit you weren't even there."

"I was there" said Aria. "I told the court the truth."

"No, you weren't" said the defense attorney. "I have proof you weren't there."

"Objection your honor" said the DA. "He's trying to make her lie."

"Sustained" said the judge. "You can step down, Aria."

See what happens in the next chapter of this story when more people takes the stand.


	8. The Trial part 3

Adagio Dazzle is still on trial. Biker Matt Turner will soon be called to the stand as Twilight and her friends are still very quiet during the trial and thinks that Adagio will be guilty. Matt wants to know if he saw a high school student playing a dildo or not. He knows that she did the crimes. And now, Adagio is now on trial for playing Sunset's dildo and not paying her taxes and she will get a $40,000 bond.

"The Equestria calls" said the DA. "Biker Matt Tuner to the stand."

"Do you promised the truth?" The bailiff asked. "The whole truth or nothing but the truth?"

"I do, sir" said Matt. "So, help me, God."

"You may be seated" said the judge. "You may ask him questions now."

"Yes your honor" said the DA. "I will be glad too in fact."

He asked him all the questions and he did so he told the truth to them. The Defense Attorney being the way he will try to make him slip. That defense attorney is a strange man. He may be a fan of Adagio Dazzle. That is what Adagio wants him to do. That defense attorney can be mean at times. He will be very to Matt in fact. Matt is a tough biker. He is strong and rides a motorcycle without falling out. He isn't to be messed with in matter of fact.

"You weren't there" said the defense attorney. "Admit you weren't there."

"Leave me alone" said Matt. "Can any of you help me?"

In came a purple girl who looks similar Twilight Sparkle excepts she wears glasses named Sci-Twi.

"I can help him" said Sci-Twi. "Will you help me, Bailiff?"

"Of course" said the bailiff. "Leave him alone now!"

"You can take your seat" said the judge. "Leave the biker alone, he is stronger than he looks."

Next the DA calls the rest of the witnesses. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. The Trial part 4

Adagio Dazzle is still on trial. The murderer Jason Winslow will be taking the stand as he entered the court house and getting ready to call out. The DA is getting ready to ask him good questions and he will tell the truth about Adagio playing with a dildo while Twilight and her friends are quiet during the court like they always.

"The Equestria calls" said the judge. "Murderer Jason Winslow to the stand, please,"

"Do you promise, Jason?" The Bailiff asked. "To the truth and nothing but the truth so helps your god?"

"I do" said Jason. "Thank you, god"

"You all may be seated" said the judge. "You can ask him questions now."

"Thank you, your honor" said the DA. "I will be very glad to."

He asked him questions and he answered them with the truth. But the defense attorney once again, tried to make him slip. The judge took him to the seat. The other witnesses went on and the prosecution for the rest. After that, it is over for the day. Twilight and her friends are talking in the hallway at the federal court house of Equestria right before they are going home.

"The case against Adagio Dazzle is very strong, girls" said Twilight. "The witnesses did a great job in Equestria."

"Yes indeed, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "And Jason great job doing it."

"Can we go to Sugarcube Corner for dinner?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, Applejack" said Twilight. "I wonder who the defense witness is."

"We'll see about that tomorrow, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "They have hot dogs at the Sugarcube Corner."

"Same for burgers, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "As well as chicken tenders, pizza, fish, spaghetti and salad"

"Let's go there, darling" said Rarity. "I'm so hungry"

"Me too, Rarity" said Twilight. "We can talk to Mr. and Mrs. Cake about the case"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rarity.

They went to the Sugarcube Corner and had dinner over there while Twilight talks to Mr. and Mrs. Cake about the case and may go to the court tomorrow to see who the defense witness is. See what happens in the next chapter.


	10. The Trial part 5

Adagio Dazzle is currently still on trial. The defense attorney is getting to call the defense witness. As the Equestria Girls went to the court house and has to be quiet during the trial like they always do. They are going to see who the defense witness is. He is a kidnapper and used to kidnapped kids.

"I am John Franks" said the defense witness. "I am a kidnapper and I used to kidnap the kids."

"Do you promised, John?" The bailiff asked. "To tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes I do, sir" said John. "Please, help me, god."

"Was it someone else?" the defense attorney asked. "That did the crimes?"

"Very true, sir" said John. "It indeed it was someone else."

It came time to cross examine her. The tough DA made her crack. That she had a concert with Aria and Sonata at the time. They arrested her for playing a dildo. She can get up to 90 days in jail. The other witness as well. Twilight and her friends are talking what happened. That case against Adagio Dazzle is very strong and defense attorney is very weak. That defense attorney just might arrested and be fired from the court house after the trial ends. They are talking about that right now in matter of fact.

"Adagio did the crimes" said Twilight. "Look at the witness they had after all."

"She sure did" said Applejack. "These witness are indeed the false ones."

"She is guilty" said Fluttershy. "I hope she gets convicted."

"I hope so, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "Adagio's mom brought my dildo back."

"She sure did, Sunset" said Kerry.

"I am sure he will be" said Rainbow Dash. "The case against her is very strong and she will lose $40,000 soon"

"That is true, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "The closing arguments will start one soon."

"Exactly, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Girls, do you want to go to my house after the closing arguments?" Kerry asked. "We're having a white underwear club meeting"

"Sure, Kerry" said Twilight.

Next chapter is the closing arguments. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. The Trial part 6

Next morning, the Equestria Girls are packing up their clothes and their white underwear due to a club meeting being held at Kerry's house to their suitcases and ready to go.

"There, our clothes are now in our suitcases" said Twilight. "We have to go to school and the court house for the closing arguments."

"And then we'll go to Kerry's house after the trial ends" said Rainbow Dash.

"Exactly, Rainbow" said Twilight. "And Adagio will lose $40,000."

"Now let's go school, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

After school, the girls are heading to the court house for the closing argument as Adagio is still on trial and the closing arguments is staring now and Twilight and her friends are going to be quiet like they always do during the trial. The DA knows that Adagio's case is very strong and will point out she did the crimes and should go prison. She should stay up to 3 to 5 years in prison without a parole that she played Sunset's dildo and didn't pay her taxes. She will go to federal prison not a state one. If convicted in fact. She may not go federal prison because of her playing a dildo.

"She did it" said the DA. "For playing a dildo and didn't pay her taxes. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury find her guilty of the said crimes. Prosecution rest, your honor and the jury. Thank you."

"Good, your turn now" said the judge. "Then the sooner you are done, then it will be in the hands of the jury."

"She didn't do them" said the defense attorney. "It was another member of the Dazzlings. She was home at the time. That is what she told me. Find her not guilty. Defense rest, thank you."

"it is in your hands jury" said the judge. "The jury room is ready for you all now.:

"Thank you, your honor" said the DA. "We hope they decided fast."

Twilight and her friends are talking now as the jury is on their way to the jury room now. They hope they won't take very long. They are waiting to be either called back in or to head on home. They are talking right now about the case.

"I hope it won't take too long" said Twilight. "To convict her in fact, I hope."

"I also hope so" said Fluttershy. "That it won't take long and gets found guilty."

"I think she will" said Applejack. "For the case is against her."

"That's true" said Pinkie Pie. "Sunset Shimmer is on the jury, Twilight"

"That, she is" said Twilight. "I think she is the foreperson of the jury."

The next chapter is the verdict. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. The Trial part 7

Adagio Dazzle is still currently on trial. The verdict is now in. It didn't take them too long to reach they were called back in. They are now in the court room and the judge is now on his way. He is waiting for the bailiff to announce him. He knows that a verdict was reached. Twilight and her friends hopes that she is guilty. It is in fact guilty by the way. They know that she did the crimes. They went to the evidence is the reason why. That evidence points to her in the matter of fact.

"All rise" said the bailiff" "For his armor Judge Shining Armor."

"You may be seated" said Judge Shining Armor. "Ladies and gentlemen, did you reached my verdict?"

"We have, your honor" said Sunset Shimmer. "We find the defendant Adagio Dazzle guilty on all counts."

"3 to 5 years in prison" said Judge Shining Armor. "Without a parole in fact."

"Give me $40,000" said the DA.

Adagio gave the $40,000 to the DA and the prison bus.

"Time to head to prison" said the police men. "The prison bus is here now for her to go to it."

She is now on her way to prison where she will spend 3 to 5 years at. Twilight and her friends are happy that she found guilty. They are leaving to the court house and heading to the airport. The destination to the flight is from Canterlot to San Jose, California in fact. San Jose is the place where Kerry's house is at while the party that Adagio is found guilty is at Canterlot High. The party is a good one in fact.

"I'm so happy that Adagio was found guilty" said Twilight.

"Me too, Twilight" said Kerry. "And Sunset Shimmer, I heard that you'll be dressed as Adagio Dazzle for Halloween this year."

"I sure will" said Sunset Shimmer. "And my two friends will dress as Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk for Halloween."

"That's cool" said Kerry. "Time to go to my house."

The jet departs Canterlot and will be arriving to San Jose, California. See what happens in the next chapter.


	13. Adagio in Prison

The Jet is now arriving at the airport in San Jose, California and the Equestria Girls came out of the jet with their suitcases.

"Here we are at San Jose" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "We came over here for a white underwear club meeting"

"Exactly, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Kerry's mom is here to pick us up"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Twilight.

Kerry's mom picked them up and headed to Kerry's house.

"Kerry's house, here we come" said Rainbow Dash.

At Canterlot Prison, Adagio Dazzle enters the prison and has a new cellmate.

"Hi, I'm Amber" said Amber. "I'm a pyromaniac"

"Not her again" said Adagio.

"You have to stay up to 3 to 5 years" said the police.

"Yes, sir" said Adagio.

"Now stay here until you got work to do" said the police.

"Okay, then, police" said Adagio.

At Kerry's house, the girls are taking a shower as Kerry waits for them to finished.

"Make sure you clean everything" said Kerry.

"We will, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

After that, it is Kerry's turn to take a shower as she took her clothes off.

"Wash really good, Kerry" said Twilight.

"I will, Twilight" said Kerry.

Later, Kerry finished her shower and she dries herself up with her towel.

"Kerry, you forgot to pick up your dirty clothes" said Applejack.

"I'll pick it up after I curl my eyelashes" said Kerry putting her white bra and panties on.

After Kerry curls her eyelashes, she starts doing backflip from the bathroom and picking her dirty clothes and lands safely in the laundry room.

"I like your flips, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Kerry. "I heard you guys are doing gymnastics after you come back from the holidays"

"That's true, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"I am the coach and a gymnast" said Kerry. "I can practice for you so you can participate soon"

"Alright, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"I want you girls to sleep in your underwear tonight as pajamas" said Kerry. "Since we're having a white underwear club meeting and a new episode of My Little Pony despite all the mane 6 appears"

"Okay, good night, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls and Kerry went to bed and fall asleep. The next chapter is the club meeting. It will be the last chapter of the story. See what happens in the next chapter.


	14. Final Chapter

Next morning, the Equestria Girls are waking up in the bed and getting ready for the white underwear club meeting and then the new episode of My Little Pony in which all of the mane 6 will appear in it. They brushed their teeth and came to the living room.

"Morning, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Today is the club meeting"

"Good morning, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "Yes, today is the club meeting"

"We'll find our seats" said Twilight. "So we can start the meeting"

"Yes, and then the new episode of My Little Pony" said Kerry. "It's about where Pinkie Pie lost her pet Gummy and all of the mane 6 will appear in it"

"It's going to be great" said Pinkie Pie.

"Exactly, Pinkie" said Kerry. "Get to your seats"

At Canterlot Prison, Adagio Dazzle doesn't know if she wants to be friends with a pyromaniac named Amber.

"Will you be my friend?" Amber asked.

"Sure, I guess" said Adagio.

They accepted as friends.

"We're friends now, Amber" said Adagio.

"Yes, Adagio" said Amber.

Back at Kerry's house, the club meeting has just ended and Kerry turns on the TV as the new episode of My Little Pony is going about to start.

"Girls, the new episode is about when Pinkie Pie loses Gummy" said Kerry.

"Let's watch it" said Twilight.

"Look, Gummy is running away" said Kerry.

"I can't find Gummy anywhere!" said pony Pinkie Pie on TV.

"We'll help you look for him" said pony Twilight on TV.

"Twilight and her friends are looking for Gummy" said Kerry.

"We found him, Pinkie" said pony Twilight on TV. "He was at Manehattan"

"Thank you, Twilight" said pony Pinkie Pie.

"Anytime, Pinkie Pie" said pony Twilight.

"That was a great episode of all time" said Kerry.

"It sure is, Kerry" said Twilight. "We are best friends forever"

Twilight and her friends have hugged Kerry that they are best friends forever. The end.


End file.
